everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Clover Spring's Diary
A Boy as Perfect as a Flower Heyya, my name is Clover Spring, I'm 15 years old and this is my second year at Ever After High, it's my first day, too! I'm daughter of a flower fairy from "Thumbelina". Some people say I flirt a lot, sadly they are fairy fairy true. But, I have a good feeling about this year I think that I will find the one! Anyways, let me tell you my story. Chapter 1 I was walking towards Ever After High (It is the first day as you know) I was running a little late, I always stop to smell the flowers. I decided to fly to the girl's dorms, flying was like defining the laws of Ever After, flying was awesome! I landed in second highest dorms, I saw a paper that said "Opal Snowflake and Clover Spring", ''Oh my Fairy-god Mother! I was rooming with my Best Friend Forever After, the fairy that I knew since I was a tiny little fairy! I knocked on the door and said "''Opal and Clover! Shiny and New" '' Opal opened the door and finished our best friend song "''Your my best friend! And I love you!" '' We hugged and I walked inside our dorm, the left half was icy, cold and had icy, cold decorations. I used my magic to grow plants, and plant decorations! Opal and I were sooo different, but we were still best friends! "''Did you find a new crush yet?" '' Opal said giggling, "''Still working on it" '' I said thinking of all the cute boys I saw. That day at lunch I was sitting with my friends, Opal Snowflake (you know her), Kaly Dream, Juliet Witch, and Ashlyn Ella. I looked around and I saw '''The One, he was the perfect boy!' His eyes a beautiful blue like a crystal-clear lake, his skin softer than a than a flower petal, his hair more golden than a summer sunrise! "Hey Girls, isn't that guy with curly golden hair cute? I think his name is...Xavier" I asked admiring his smile, "Xavier is my brother" Juliet said, I blushed and Opal said "Really, another crush," I knew Xavier was the perfect boy, more perfect than a flower! Chapter 2 I am going to do it! I am going to ask Xavier on a date! I picked up my Mirror Phone and was about to call Xavier, but he called me! "Um hey, we met yesterday and I was wondering will you go as my +1 to Brair's Study Party? ''Xavier asked over the phone, "''I'd love to!" ''I answered, " ''Great! I will pick you up at 3:00! Bye" '' Xavier said hanging up the phone. Oh my FairyGod Mother, he asked me! I didn't have to ask him! He is sooo in to me! "''Who was that?" Opal asked, "It was Xavier Witch! The guy who I told you about yesterday" ''I screamed, I was searching though my closet for what felt like hours! But then, I found the Perfect outfit! When I put it on it was 2:45! I had 15 minutes to get ready! I would never get my hair ready in time, but I had to try! I used all my magic and came out with a perfect side braid and it was 2:57! Right at 3:00, Xavier came and we walked to Brair's Study Party. When we got there, It was a tiny bit awkward because we were just standing there. But then Xavier said "''You know Clover, I really like you, but do you like me?" "Yes! Yes! I do like you! I really like you!" '' I said, pulling him in for a kiss, after we kissed, Xavier open his mouth "''Oh No, I pulled the trigger to soon" I though. But Xavier just said "I'm glad we feel the same way about each other" Yes! Yes! He does like me! More than any crush ever did! Chapter 3 It is Animal Calling! I know when you hear Animal Calling you think, "Legacy Day Students Getting Pets!" And you also think "Oh same old story, students getting pets, very boring" '' Well that's '''NOT' my story, you know everyone getting pets and all that, but let me tell you my pet, not everyone's else's! My pet is a butterfly that I named Bloom, I'm going to tell you Bloom's Story! It was the weekend, Bloom and I were flying to my parent's house and they welcomed with opened arms. "So it looking like you did animal calling" My mom said, gently petting Bloom, "Yeah Mom, we did it last Friday" '' I said, shrinking to my fairy size and riding Bloom around like a house. I said bye to my parents and flew away, I like visiting them every weekend, because you know, their my parents. But then we got in a little trouble... I got back in to teen size a flew in to a troll when I wasn't looking, The troll angerily roared "''How dare you pitful fairy touch ME" "Um... sorry I wasn't looking and..." '' I started, but was interrupted by the the troll grabbing me, but not Bloom she got away just in time. He took me to a giant restaurant, where many trolls were partying, the troll said (Well I think he said it he has a really loud voice) "''I finaly found us a fairy to do our work" "I thought that trolls were nice, in Beast Training and Care it said that Trolls were gentle and sometimes get annoyed when angry" I said shaking with fear. "Well this group of trolls are just mean and you need to entertain us or your be squashed like a grape!" '' The Troll said. "''Now entertain!" A Female troll yelled, I looked around I had no where to go, I looked at the door it was cracked open! Suddenly Bloom flew in full speed she looked the troll right in the face, I remembered that butterflies like Bloom could hypnotize someone or something for a few seconds, so I started to shrink and I hopped on Bloom, we flew out the crack quickly and went back to Ever After High, that was Bloom, she saved me! When I got to my dorm I grew her a flower that she could drink, she devoured it! Chapter 4 We're having a fiend trip! We are going to Mirror Beach! I put on my best swimsuit and went there, we even rented a rubber boat! Kaly and I started to push the boat out, Opal would have come, but she didn't want to. But then my wings got wet, oh well. Kaly and I were padding out and we start to go pretty far, "We should go back, it looks like a storm's coming" Kaly said, looking at the sky, I agreed, Kaly was really smart. We were heading back, but then a HUGE wave came. It knocked us off our boat and we were covered with water. Kaly was getting more far and more far. As the waves crashed on me I was knocked out. I suddenly woke up I was underwater, a beautiful mermaid was looking me right in the face! "What the!? Who are you? Where am I? Why did you take me here!?" ''I said, looking around, "''Calm down, I am Lunette, you are underwater, I took you here because you were knocked out" Lunette said calmly, I didn't know what to say, then I looked down OH MY GRIMM I HAD A TAIL!!! I thanked Lunette, and swam to find Kaly, after swimming forever after, I found her, she was a mermaid too! She was with Xavier and Pierce who was walking towards a singing mermaid! Kaly told me that the siren was tring to capture them! The sirens were singing "Into the sea, Hold you close to me, Side 'neath the waves, down into the caves, Come to me my love, forget the land above" We had to do something, Kaly said to sing from the heart, so we started singing, "Oooohhh Oooohhh Oooohhh, Stay away from me, Release them from thy spell, Back to the land above, Now the spell is all but gone, Now your Free!" The Sirens stopped singing and screamed at us and swam away, Pierce and Xavier looked around and said "Where are we? What happened?" ''We told them everything and Xavier got rid of our tails, Witch was a little bit sad I had wings and a tail! We returned to our dorms, that was a blast! Chapter 5 I was flying around our room, it was Legacy Day! I didn't know what to do! There were many whispers of students not following there destiny. Opal was always early, so she was already in her heir-loom dress and in line for signing the book, but there was still plenty of time. My foot hit a planet in my dorm, then the ground started to shake a giant planet grew all the way to the sky, 5 minutes later, an angry Headmaster Grimm walked in. "''Ms.Spring! You know how important Legacy Day is! Stop this behavior at once!" ''Headmaster yelled. Oopsie! I finally got my dress on and got to Legacy Day, First up was Kaly, she signed the book and everyone cheered, and when I say everyone, I MEAN everyone, that girl is more popular than Apple White. Then was Pierce, he turned out to be Kaly's prince, which was good because Kaly and Pierce are dating and Kaly would be so sad if she had to marry a someone she didn't love. Then was Opal, she walked up slowly and said, "''I am Opal Snowflake daughter of a Snowflake Fairy and I am ready to pledge my destiny!" She signed the book and sat down, many others went, but then this girl named Raven Queen went off script! They canceled Legacy Day! I am FREE!! I can do whatever I want with my life, with Xavier! Chapter 6 "Clover there is a True-Heart's Day Party tonight! Make sure to come!" Cupid said, winking at me and flying away. YAY, I get to go with Xavier, and quess what?! He already asked me! That night I went to the party and found Xavier and Cupid told us about True Heart's Day history, she gave us Heart-Blossoms that Cupid told us to give to our true love! "You complete my true heart" Xavier said, giving me his Heart-Blossom and I gave mine to him, it was enchanting!! Xavier went to get us some punch, and I looked around, boys were all around Kaly giving her Heart-Blossoms, after that Kaly walked over to Pierce and gave hers to him, and then Pierce gave his to her. But, then I saw a sight that I had to fix, Opal and Juliet were standing alone with Heart-Blossoms in their hands. Xavier came back and I grabbed him, and said, "''Xavier, your sister and my best friend is standing alone what are you going to do about it!" ''He stood there and whispered the perfect plan! Kaly and I walked towards Opal and Juliet, "''We have some to give you, our hearts will NOT be true without you girls as our best friends!" '' Kaly and I said, giving extras that the boys gave to Kaly. Tonight was enchanting! Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Diaries Category:Kayjay1025's Diaries